Letters
by lilythesilly
Summary: He sent her a letter every day of the school year, but she never got them. Shaitlyn. For Vale.


****

A/N Alright here is my first ever Shaitlyn! It's also a Christmas present for my new friend on fanfiction Vale! I hope you guys like it and please review! I'm also apologizing in advance for any gramatical errors in this one-shot, its something I'm working on. Also if this idea seems familiar, I got it from 'The Notebook.'

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. **

* * *

Caitlyn Geller grinned as she stepped onto the familiar grounds of Camp Rock. She was back for another summer and ready to rock. But there was another reason why she was excited about this summer; she would get to see Shane again. Yes _the_ Shane Gray from Connect Three, they had met last summer and really hit it off. They had exchanged addresses and promised to write, but he never did, she had always wondered why he hadn't written, but she was going to find out soon.

She glanced around the grounds looking for any sign of Connect Three, when a finger tapped her on the shoulder; she turned around and was greeted by one of her great friends, Mitchie Torres.

"Mitchie!" She squealed pulling her into a hug,

Mitchie laughed at the squealing girl, "Hey Cat, I missed you to."

"How are you and Nate?" Caitlyn asked referring to Mitchie's current boyfriend and one-third of Connect Three as well.

Mitchie blushed and looked down at her aqua green boots, "Good, I'm really excited because all of Connect Three is instructing here this summer." She said as a black limo pulled up beside them.

Soon the familiar faces of Connect Three came out the door.

"Jase, Nate!" Caitlyn shrieked as they emerged and she pulled them into a huge hug.

"I missed you!" She gushed hugging them tighter.

"Cat—we missed you too—but we gotta breathe." Nate gasped as Caitlyn let them go, slightly blushing in the process.

She apologized as Shane Gray emerged looking as cute as ever, Nate excused himself so he could go greet his girlfriend, and Jason wandered off looking for a new bird.

"Hi Shane." I said, waving at him.

"Caitlyn." He replied in a monotone voice.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her smile turning into a small frown.

He ignored her and walked down to the lake. Caitlyn blinked a few times trying to figure out what Shane's problem.

"You didn't answer any of his letters." Nate said from behind her, making her slightly jump.

"What letters?" She asked, she hadn't gotten any letters from Shane.

"The letters he wrote you." Nate replied, and when Caitlyn sent him a confused look he continued, "He wrote you a letter every day for the entire school year." As soon as those words left his mouth Caitlyn raced down to the lake, knocking Shane down in the process,

"Watch where you're going!" He snapped, his back still facing her.

"Shane, please talk to me." Caitlyn pleaded grabbing his arm.

He quickly shook it off, "Talk to you about what Caitlyn? About how hurt I am after you ignored me for 62 weeks? How I wrote you 434 letters, one each day and you didn't reply to any of them?" He yelled, Caitlyn took a step back,

"I didn't get any letters from you." She replied, glancing down at her new pair of sneakers.

"_That's_ a load of bull." He said getting up and walking towards his cabin.

Caitlyn stood there in shock, why didn't he understand that she didn't recieve any letters, he said he wrote them. Then a thought hit her, if he said he sent them during the school year, then they would have arrived at her house, which meant her mom would of gotten them....

Caitlyn's eyes widened and she quickly raced to the cabin and grabbed her phone out of the case in her computer bag and quickly scrolled through her contacts and dialed the number,

"Hello?" A female voice asked from the other line.

"Where are they mom!" Caitlyn yelled into the reciever.

"Caitlyn, honey, what are you talking about?" Her mother asked, her tone sounding confused.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "Cut the crap mom, where are the letters from Shane?" She snapped.

"You mean that boy?" Her mother asked, her tone suddenly dark.

"Yes 'that boy' what did you do with the letters?" She asked,growing more enraged by the second.

"I hid them." Was her mother's simple reply.

"Why mom? I really liked him and because of what you did he _hates _me." Caitlyn barked, her voice cracking slightly at the end.

"I did it for your own good. That boy is trouble Caitlyn, I don't want you associating with him." Her mother ordered.

"I'll be the judge of who's trouble and who isn't. Tell me where the letters are now!" Caitlyn said, her tone now matching her mother's.

"They're at the bottom of your suitcase. Caitlyn I was only trying to do what's best for you." Her mother said.

"Telling me the truth and not hiding things from me is what's best for me. I'll see you at final jam." She said and hung up, not giving her mother a chance to say goodbye. Caitlyn walked over to her suitcase and unzipped it, diggin her way through the piles of unfolded clothes until she reached the rather large stack of letters. She quickly tore the rubber bad off and opened the first letter, she recognized Shane's messy handwriting as she read,

_Caitlyn, _

_Here is the first of many letters from me. I'm really glad I met you at Camp Rock. I hope I get to see you soon because lets face it, I like you._

_-Shane _

Tears formed in Caitlyns eyes as she finished reading the letter, "Now wonder he hates me, he thinks I don't like him back, when I love him." She muttered walking down to the lake.

When she arrived *****she saw none other than Shane Gray sitting on one of the logs glancing at the water.

"Hey," She said as she made her way over to him.

"What do you want?" He asked standing up, ready to leave but Caitlyn grabbed his arm, keeping him in place so their eyes were locked on each other,

"Incase you didn't know popstar," She said inching her face closer to his, "I really like you too." Shane finally closed the gap between him as he placed his arms around her small waist.

"I'm glad you got my letters, I meant what I said, I love you Caitlyn," Shane said looking straight into her eyes.

"Who wouldn't like me?" Caitlyn joked but then added, " I love you too Shane." She finished as she placed her lips on his again.

* * *

***winces* I hope that didn't suck too much. Especially the ending, I really detested that, I hope you guys liked it. I really hope you liked it Vale. Please tell me your thoughts and please review!**

**Little note to Vale: Vale even thought we just became friends, I'm glad we did because you're a really cool person.**


End file.
